Fire Emblem Unites
by Shika Misoya
Summary: A humorous story.I thought what would happen when other fire emblem characters meet.


FIRE EMBLEM UNITES

_Pikachu1000: Hope you like my fanfic. It's my first one so I hope I get some good reviews._

"What's this?" Shinon asked.

"I think it's an old Fire Emblem game." Ike said very surprised.

All of the mercenaries were staring at a small box that they had received as a gift. It was small and blue with the words Fire Emblem right on it.

"Well duh! OF COURSE IT IS A FIRE EMBLEM GAME, IT SAYS THAT RIGHT ON THE BOX!" yelled Boyd with a bit of disgust.

"Well ya, but I didn't think you could see the box." Ike said trying to come up with an excuse.

The mercenaries put the game into a game boy player on the game cube and began to play, when suddenly they all heard a pop, a sizzle, and a zap. The game cube was not working.

"Well this is just great." Gatrie said sarcastically.

As the mercenaries were coming up with a plan Mist looked up to see a group of people whose armor looked similar to Titania's and Oscar's armor. They all looked a tad confused and were lead by a lady with green hair, a man with red hair, and a man with blue hair.

"Ike! Look over there! It's another group of people!"

Ike turned around to see people he had been playing as in the game. He saw Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Serra, Florina, Wil, Sain, and Kent, just to name a few.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get hear?" Eliwood asked hoping Ike would answer him.

"I'm Ike, the leader of the Greil mercenaries. You are in our headquarters. You got here because the game cube went nuts on us when we were playing the Fire Emblem game that you starred in." Ike said as quickly as he could without making any grammar mistakes.

"So that's how we got here!" Serra said as if she was a preppy preteen about to go shopping.

"You guys could help the Greil mercenaries!" Rolf suggested.

"That's a great idea little brother!" exclaimed Oscar as if Rolf had won the Nobel Prize.

They all thought and agreed that it would be best that Eliwood and his companions stayed with the Greil mercenaries. Ike and Titania found enough unused rooms (or sleeping bags) for everyone.

"I don't want to sleep in a sleeping bag; I need a proper bed for my beauty rest." Rhys Complained.

Ike looked at Rhys thinking what a pansy he was and how on earth did his father ever let him join. I mean Ike knows he's good with a staff but shouldn't girls be the ones running around with staffs and only girls complain about beauty rest, so Ike just walked away wondering about Rhys.

The next day Titania received a message that pirates, Daein solders, and bandits had been attacking a village, so Titania said that they would be right there.

"Ike! Ike! A village is being attacked by pirates, Daein solders, and bandits! We have to help now!" Titania Exclaimed.

Titania also told Ike info like where this village is, about how many enemies there are, and how much to pack but all that information would have taken up about a page and each chapter I have limited to three pages so you will have to wait to find out how many enemies there are so ha. "MWAHAHAHA" I said.

"What was that?" Ike asked.

"Did someone say Bandits, Daein solders, and Pirates, Oh my." Boyd said trying to make a wise crack.

Ike went to go get Eliwood and his mercenaries while Titania went to get everyone else.

"I can't get up now; I still need beauty rest even if I can't have a proper bed." Rhys complained as Titania tried to pull him out of his sleeping bag. She kicked him out of the Greil mercenaries for being a pansy. No one ever saw Rhys ever again. Some say a laguz captured him for calling it a sub-human others say a wyvern ate him. Don't ask the writer because it ain't my fault that he went missing, it was Titania's fault. Did ya hear right, Titania's fault. Ike didn't know what happened till he did a head count and did not notice Rhys.

"Where is Rhys?" Ike asked hoping he had left.

"I kicked him out for being a pansy lord Ike." Titania said hoping she wouldn't be kicked out too.

"Good Titania. I thought Rhys would never be kicked out ever!" Ike said happily as he gave her a cookie and pats her on the head as if she were a dog.

"Well, shouldn't we leave now?" Rolf said quickly incase Rhys was not dead or kidnapped.

"Do we have enough supplies? Do you have my staff?" Rhys would probably have asked these things.

As you know Ike and everyone else was heading of to a village to beat Bandits, Daein solders, and Pirates. When they got there they realized Titania was wrong, there were not fifty enemies all together. There were only two pirates, three Daein solders, and five bandits. "WHY ARE THERE ONLY A FEW OF YOU WHEN AN OLD GRANNY SAID THERE WAS AT LEAST FIFTY OF YOU?" Ike yelled who was very depressed because either a villager killed them all or the old granny needed new glasses, either way Ike was mad.

Ike began to scream that the old granny must explain that minute or he would steal her freshly baked cookies.

"Did you like my trick," said the biggest solder "All I had to do was make an old granny voice and you would come. It was so easy. Then all I needed to do was ambush you with my fellow villains. I gave them all squirrel masks and hid them behind a bush and you did not see them. MWAHAHAHA!" The bandit was stupid so he told Ike some info that he shouldn't have.  
Ike and Eliwood ran to the bushes and found men wearing squirrel masks. Sain grabbed one of them by the collar of the shirt. "We have a hostage! Don't move or I'll cut him to peaces!" Yelled Sain maniacally.

"Sain! Why are you taking a hostage! The good people never take a hostage! It's in the good people hand book! It's on page 4, paragraph 6! We only have prisoners!" Kent explained.

"He is not a man. He's a squirrel. I like to eat squirrels. They taste like chicken." Sain said.

It seems that the lack of sleep was driving Sain insane. He was now chasing the poor men around with a steak knife. How he got the steak knife, I'll never know. Serra grabbed Sain by the back of his head and gave him a sleeping potion and shoved him in the vender's wagon.

"We must kill them all." Ike said as they all thought up a plan to kill the enemies.

"Too late Lord Ike." Hector said.

As they could see all of the enemies ran away when Sain was chasing them. Only one was left because he fainted from Sain's bad breath, so Ike did get to kill someone.


End file.
